Changing Yet Unchanging
by 1PrincessKiki1
Summary: A night at a club and a golden haired dancer opens up Memoru's eyes to what he's tried to hide inside for much too long. Oneshot


**Desclaimer: _I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters I just enjoy writing about them and from their point of views._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Mamoru Chiba, or The Unmovable Tower as my friends like to call me. I'm a university student and want to get my doctor's degree so I spend my time pouring over books and studying. Finally, my friend Motoki had had enough and had blackmailed me into coming with him to a new club he had found or else he'd burn one of my Biology books. I hadn't had a choice. The club owner was a friend of Motoki's and we'd been able to get in the instant we got there, though there was a line that looked to be almost a mile long.

I had to admit the place was pretty nice, a big place with a bar on each side and the DJ section at the far end where the best D.J in town, which I later learned was the owner's own sister, was playing a loud, upbeat song. Me and Motoki made our way over to the one of the bars and he ordered a martini while I simply asked for a glass of water. The bar tender, an older man that seemed to be in his mid 40s, gave me a look but smiled nonetheless and turned fetched a bottle of water for me then Motoki's martini.

We hadn't been sitting for more than five minutes and already I spotted several groups of girls giggling and pointing our way. Groaning, I tried to push my attention away from the two approaching females.

"Hey cutie," purred a sultry voice and I glanced at the pale blond that had stopped beside me, my nose wrinkling as the stench of her breath hit me. She was drunk. I rolled my eyes. Great. "Why are you standing here all by your lonesome? Don't you wanna dance?

I pulled the hands that she had snaked around my neck away and pushed her away slightly. Unfortunately, in her drunken state, that tiny push was enough to send her tumbling to the floor and I quickly looked away as her tiny tube skirt rose.

"Oh, so you like it rough!" she was up again, giggling loudly as she tried to approach me once more. I scowled, not needing to turn around to know that Motoki was watching in amusement.

"I don't dance," I told her but I doubt she registered any of my words in her hazy brain because she grabbed my arm again, pressing herself against my side, and tugging me towards the dance floor. Sighing in irritation I stood quickly and pulled her into the crowd, while Motoki watched us go with a pitiful expression for not long I was back again. Alone.

"Poor girl," he laughed, meaning how I had left her in the crowd of dancers, and I glared at him.

"She'll find someone else to stick to soon enough," I muttered but my friend simply laughed.

"You need to relax Darien, you're way too up tight. Have a little fun will you? I don't think dancing with one girl is going to kill you."

"I told you; I don't dance, and even if I did I'd prefer not to with a drunken girl," I answered but my friend was no longer paying attention to me. I frowned, then turned to look at what he was gawking at only to feel my own mouth fall open as I gaped at a specific group of girls dancing. "Odango?"

And indeed it was, Serena's blond head moved through the crowd and soon the outside dancers moved away to give me a clear view of her. She wore tight, knee-length pants and a white top that wrapped around her neck. I distinctly noticed that her friends were there too but I didn't spare them a second thought. My eyes followed her movements and I felt my heart miss a step. Her body moved like it was one with the music of the night club and every time the flashing lights hit her skin she seemed to glisten, to glow.

Her hips moved back and forth and she tossed her head back, her golden hair flowing behind her in one graceful movement. She moved in an unpredictable pattern but still managed to be perfectly on beat with the pounding rhythm of the song, and I could do nothing but stare in awe like every other man in the room. Her friends were around her, and danced happily though they knew they were no comparison to their golden haired friend. My eyes did not stray to the other girls but simply continued to watch the girl in the very center of it all, moving as if she were made to dance.

Finally, I managed to tear my eyes away from her long enough to look around the club, noting with some amusement, and jealousy, that she had every man's eyes on her and the guys dancing swarmed around her and her friends like flies to light. Several asked if they could dance with her and her friends but she refused them with a light smile, and the rest seemed too afraid to even approach her and settled for watching her from afar with mesmerized eyes.

My mind was all mixed up, and the uneven beating of my heart didn't really help me to focus on the questions tumbling in my head. Was this really Serena? I took in her curved figure, her happy smile, her golden hair and light blue eyes. Why I hadn't realized it before, I wondered. When had I become so blind to how much she'd grown up? A part of my brain suggested that maybe it wasn't so much that I hadn't noticed, for I must have several times, but that I had chosen to ignore it. That I'd chosen to ignore the changes as she grew up into a woman, for I was afraid of change, I was afraid that things would change with her appearance, that she'd outgrow our petty arguments about nothing and everything. That she'd outgrow me.

I shook my head, trying to push my inner turmoil into the very back of my mind for a while, and looked up just in time for her light blue eyes to meet mine. Our gazes locked but she didn't stop moving, as if she knew what to do unconsciously and so didn't have to give it much thoughts. I swallowed as I stared back into the calm waters of those crystal blue eyes that seemed to be trying to read me, and I stood helpless before them.

Suddenly, she smiled and turned away. I blinked, as if snapping out of a spell and when I focused my gaze on her again she was gone. Unconsciously, I thought that the room seemed darker, as if the light of the party- which she basically was- had disappeared. Which she had. My head moved from side to side, my eyes scanning the crowd of dancers but her and her friends were nowhere to be found and somewhere in my mind I wonder if I had imagined it all.

I looked back at Motoki and judging from his shocked face I realized it really hadn't been my imagination. For she had been there, dancing like that was what she was made to do, and she had seen and smiled at me. For some reason this thought made me feel giddy, like a kid who felt proud when he did something better than his older brother, and I raked a hand through my hair as a small grin slipped by my lips.

"Did-did..you see…..was that…?" Motki stuttered incoherently and I shrugged.

"Come on Motoki, I have class tomorrow," was all I said, grabbing my coat from the coat hanger by the exit. He nodded slowly, a strange look on his face.

"Yeah," he muttered and gulped down the rest of his martini and grabbed his coat before following me out the door. I felt the bitter sting of the cold wind hit my face as we walked back towards my apartment and wrapped my coat tighter around myself. The stars were out in full glory tonight and I took my time staring at each of them and then my eyes went to the moon.

An image of Odango- no, of Serena flashed through my mind. Of all the days that she'd come to Arcade and we'd get into fights. Of all the times she glowered at me with those soulful blue eyes, playfulness dancing inside. Then of her dancing, dancing under the light of the club's flashing lights, her golden odangos swaying about her body gracefully as he body turned and twisted, tossed and moved.

And on that day, I promised myself that I would be a coward no more. I too would grow alongside her and nothing would change, even if everything did. We'd still have our daily 'bouts of fighting that always ended as abruptly as they began, and she'd still be my Odango-Atama and I'd always be her Mamoru-baka. And my feelings would never change, even if everything else did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm, what'd you guys think? This was my first sailor moon oneshot, I think it went pretty well. Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Keep in mind, this is a ONESHOT, and the changes of me changing it into a several chapter story is slim to none since I'm pretty busy with my two current stories. Sorry. **

**P.S and yes I did realize that I used everyone's jap names except Usagi's. Don't ask me why, I just liked the feel of her english name in this writing so I left it isntead of changing it.**

**Kiki**


End file.
